


DreamSMP Short stories

by Coff3y



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Dadza, Fluff and Angst, Minecraft, Other, Short Stories, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Streamers - Freeform, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coff3y/pseuds/Coff3y
Summary: this is a bunch of short stories from the SMP! from the dream team to the badlands. I didn't wanna write a full-on chapter story because I feel like I would lose motivation. I'm so sorry but writing is not my life. so I won't be updating my stories so much. I really am sorry.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Sweet Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my best friend who wouldn't stop patronizing me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+best+friend+who+wouldn%27t+stop+patronizing+me).



> I'm going to break all your hearts. Anyway I like the idea that when Uncle Technoblade shows up after some adventure (I’m going with the idea Phil’s kids are only Wilbur and Tommy because Techno rejects the family cannon), Tommy absolutely loves it when Techno tells stories and trains with him to protect his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to break all your hearts. Anyway I like the idea that when Uncle Technoblade shows up after some adventure (I’m going with the idea Phil’s kids are only Wilbur and Tommy because Techno rejects the family cannon), Tommy absolutely loves it when Techno tells stories and trains with him to protect his family.

It was a long, long day. Techno dragged his sword in the dirt as he lazily stumbled from tree to tree. The shade from the thin leaves created a sort-of stain glass pattern on the forest floor. He knew he wouldn’t make it to his own home in the tundras. So he went to the next place he could think of. His best friend's house. Phil lived in the plains in a log cabin with his two sons. To the south of his tundra and north to a small community called the ‘DreamSMP’. Phil and Techno only go there for trading, but Phil’s kids absolutely loved the lively streets and other kids. The SMP was run by a faceless man who came to the land for a new adventure, not knowing there were already people there. 

They all ended up being good friends and kept a treaty for the lands. Wilbur and Tommy were very weary of the man. “Because he doesn’t have a face, I don’t like it,” Tommy said. Techno finally reached the edge of the forest and spotted the small potato farm he had made for Phil. Phil insisted he didn’t need it but once he found another child at his doorstep, he instantly changed his mind. Technoblade sheathed his sword and straightened up. He knocked on the door, as soon as he knuckles hit the wooden door he heard a squeal from inside the house, the door swung open to a living room to the left and a staircase on the right wall. The one who opened the door was a small blonde boy with a big smile on his face “Hello, The Blade!” Tommy had a band-aid over the bridge of his nose and a green bandana around his neck, his white and red shirt and brown pants covered in dirty spots that never washed out leaving it brown or grey. 

“Hallo’ Toms” Techno walked inside and hung up his red cloak, leather scabbard and golden crown, pulling out the hair tie keeping his braid in place. He softly shook his head letting his hair fall down. He was about to take off his mask but remembered Tommy really did think it was his face. And he didn’t really wanna end that little piece of information yet. “Where’s your father?” Techno wandered to the living room. The clip clop of his hooves hitting the wood echoed off the walls. He checked around. He found a leather bound book wide open on the coffee table. It was a photo album. Pictures of when they first found Wilbur, pictures of when Tommy said his first words, Pictures of Phil and Techno taking care of the chaos kids. “Dad is out trading at the SMP and Wilbur’s by the lake again. I don’t know why he loves being there so much” Techno chuckled. He once caught Wilbur talking to a certain Salmon as if it were a person. “Well what should we do while we’re waiting?” Techno already knew the answer, but asked anyway for the boy’s reaction. Tommy instantly piped up, his eyes sparkling. “Tell me where you’ve been today! Was it the nether again? Or the Icelands??” Technoblade sat down on the couch and patted the seat beside him. Tommy jumped up and sat criss cross applesauce, facing Techno. 

“Those are some good guesses, but I was actually at another place, it was an abandoned village. I had read about it. Apparently that’s where the DreamSMP came from. It was called ‘the village that went mad’ because it's townspeople killed each other for some unknown reason.-” Techno went on with his story about how there were books of an odd looking boy who survived the village chaos and a man called Cornelius, who’s story just ended. No conclusion to what Cornelius looked like and who he was. Just a name. “I thought the village had some secret it could tell me about Cornelius, but I found more about the odd boy, the books depicted him as wearing colourful clothes and a golden watch hung for his pocket and these odd glasses. What I think the odd boy was a time traveller, I just had to find him and ask him about the village- ’’ Tommy listened with undivided attention, he loved Technoblade’s stories. Whenever he visited, Wilbur and Tommy would listen to his stories all the time. Tommy would never admit it out loud but, he loved Technoblade as another older brother. “When I finally tracked down the time traveller, he disappeared as soon as I mentioned Cornelius, as if he wanted to keep that a secret. Or he was running in fear of me or Cornelius. So next on the list was to find the village-” Wilbur had come home with soaking clothes but Tommy and Techno didn’t notice. So Wilbur quietly snuck up to his room up the stairs. Leaving behind wet footprints he would clean up after he changed.

  
  


“When I got to the village. It was in ruins, of course- but I found a chest under the fountain in the middle of the place. There was nothing in it but it makes you wonder what were they hiding? I spoke to some of the descendants of the place they didn’t know anything either. Also never talk to a man called Alexis Quackity about his great-great grandmother, he went into such detail.” Technoblade shivered at the memory of the boy showing him some old scripts about his ancestor. Tommy laughed at him “was his great-great grandmother scary?” Technoblade hesitated “you- you could say that” he scratched his neck and his cheeks turning red _“how do I tell a child about a dunderhead?”_ Tommy giggled “I bet I could bet her! I’ve been trained by the strongest warrior ever!” Tommy stood up on the couch and pumped a fist up in the air as if he were holding a sword. Technoblade had to contain grabbing Tommy right there and squeezing him so tight, Tommy would be gasping for air. “Wanna go train now?” Techno looked out the window in the kitchen behind them, the sun was not gonna set for a while “Hell yeah! I’ll go get my sword!” Tommy ran up the stairs nearly slipping on the wet footprints left by his brother. He didn’t seem to care because he bolted up the stairs to his room, on the wall in front of his bed were two metal hooks holding an Iron sword, Phil wouldn’t let him have the diamond one Techno gave him. Tommy stepped onto his wooden toy box and carefully grabbed the sword. He then held it by his side like Techno taught him and held the railing down the stairs.

Technoblade was outside already with an Iron sword he took from the room under the stairs (Philza would never tell his kids that the room under the stairs was more than a storage room, but really was the bunker if something happened and where he kept his armour and weapons). He was sitting on the porch waiting for Tommy to show up. Once Tommy closed the door Techno got up. Tommy stood a few meters away from the potato farm and Techno stood in front of him 10 steps. “Toms remember our other lesson? -Tommy hummed a yes- okay, knees bent, sword up, elbows down” Techno did each step as he said them and Tommy copied. “Now Lunge at me with a good push off” Tommy smirked and did so with a yell. Techno blocked with his sword and Tommy jumped back “feet apart” Techno tapped the ground with the tip of his sword. Tommy stopped and fixed his stance before launching again, this time Tommy swung his sword in front of techno’s face, making Techno lean back a bit and Tommy quickly swiped his leg underneath Techno’s. Cause Techno to stumble back a bit. Tommy launched again and swung his sword with such precision, Techno smiled _“this fight might be serious”_ Techno fixed his stance, and this time he launched at Tommy. 

~~~~

Philza Minecraft. A blond man with huge grey wings on his back. Nothing out of the ordinary for the SMP. for his best friend was a piglin from the nether who somehow learnt human speech and there was a talking cat. He left his sons at their cabin and flew to the SMP. he traded for crop seeds so he could farm something other than potatoes and some new weapons for his panic room under the stairs storage room. He decided it would be easier for him to walk with the newly acquired items, so he did. 

Philza thought about what his boys were doing at the moment. He thought about how Tommy should be by the fireplace in the living room with the window on the left wall wide open. His blonde hair glowing in the setting sun and his back slowly rising and falling as he sleeps with the photo album he loves to look at, wide open as a make-shifted pillow. And Wilbur by the lake behind their house, Wilbur calls it ‘a hidden lake’ because it’s surrounded by thick bushes and tall trees hiding it from sunlight. What he didn’t expect was his youngest son and best friend, who to clarify is very much stronger than a 10 year old. Going full out with iron swords in the front lawn. Techno lunged his sword to Tommy’s chest, Tommy immediately bent his knees and tilted his sword to the side while under Techno’s, so Techno’s sword flew up. Techno rolled his body in mid air slightly to dodge Tommy stabbing his shoulder. Phil sucked in his lips and blinked at the seemingly unfair fight. He wanted to drop the items he was walking with and swoop in and grab Tommy. Until he noticed a maroon beanie behind all the sword swinging and sharp movement. Wilbur was sitting on the porch watching the fight with his legs crossed and his elbows perched in his knees. Phil walked around the potato farm (which surprisingly wasn’t just dirt yet) and placed the items on the porch, catching the attention of Wilbur. “They’ve been at it for a while now” Wilbur didn’t look at his father, his eyes moving from Techno to Tommy “Tommy hasn’t landed a hit yet… but Techno hasn’t either” his eyes narrowed. Phil looked to Wilbur, then to the fight.

“How long is a while?” Phil sat down next to his son. His hands behind him to stop him from falling. Wilbur shrugged his shoulders. They watched as Tommy ran around Techno and swung his sword to Techno’s left hip. Techno turned around to keep his eye on Tommy’s small form but jumped back as Tommy’s iron grazed his white shirt. Techno was panted as he rested his hands on his knees and leaned forward. Tommy still had both hands on the sword handle. His shoulders going up and down as he breathed heavily. They didn’t stop eyeing each other, waiting for the other to make a move. But instead Techno let out a laugh. Tommy tensed up “you’ve gotten better, did you practice while I was away?” Techno straightened up and wiped the sweat from his chin with his free hand. Tommy grinned at him “I practiced all the moves you taught me before on some trees” Tommy finally stood up proudly with his chest out. Techno chuckled, and raised his sword and pointed it at Tommy “one day. We will fight seriously. And one of us will be the winner” Tommy bounced happily, not knowing the weight of that declaration. 

“It’s going to be me Techno!” Tommy dropped his sword and ran up to Techno, he jumped up and hugged Techno around the neck, Techno twirling him around and hugging him back “I don’t wanna fight you seriously. Cause then that means I might lose you as a brother” Tommy didn’t realise what he said for the adrenaline he felt during the fight was wearing off “don’t worry Tommy. You’d never lose me as a brother” Tommy fell asleep in Techno’s arms. Phil stood up and scooped Tommy from Techno “he really thinks of you as an older brother” Phil smiled at his best friend before walking into the house to place Tommy in bed. Wilbur walked up to Techno looking into his eyes with a sparkling curiosity “can-can you teach me?” Wilbur shyly asked “Tommy wants to protect us, but I wanna protect someone else” Wilbur clenched his fist and looked at the ground. Techno placed his hand on Wilbur’s head and kneeled down “it depends if Phil has an extra iron sword” Techno smiled as Wilbur nodded his head and ran to the door, Phil was leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed. Wilbur waiting for his reply “be strong, okay?” Phil kneeled and hugged his son. Wilbur laughed as he broke free from his father’s grip and went inside. 

“They really love you, Tech” Phil walked up to Techno with a water bottle. Handing it to him. Techno drank it up with a small ‘thank you’. “I know that Phil. I’m scared one day…..” 

His voice faded into a different scenario playing in the back of Techno’s mind. A country blown up and a crying Phil. a sword though Wilbur’s chest and Philza’s hand on the handle. His wings are missing some feathers, with the stone room around him carved with disoriented words. Tommy and some blurred faces looking at him. With horror in their eyes and the betrayed look on Tommy’s face. “We fight on different sides” Techno’s mind played him with a crazed smile on his face, holding a black skull out to Tommy. Words played in a radio-like way. _“You zzzz be a hero zzzz?”_ Techno clutched his head as he fell to his knees “whoa! Tech you okay?” Phil started to worry when his friend didn’t reply _“zzzz DIE LIKE ONE!!”_ his own voice ringing in his head. Phil wrapped one of Techno’s arms around his shoulders and set him to sit on the porch. Leaning on one of the wooden poles holding the verandah together. Phil picked up the iron sword and leaned it on the wall. 

“Let’s hope that you and my family are never-” Phil sat down next to Techno. He was breathing heavily with questions running through his mind of what that scenario was, he looked to Phil who had the most gentle smile on his face as he watched the sunset “and I mean **_never_** on the opposite sides” Techno just nodded at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some foreshadowing no one needed.


	2. Dream And Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is Dream fighting with his inner monologue to not do the things to give him power because he really doesn’t wanna hurt his friends, but he’s like Ranboo. And he’s doing things he can’t control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this is very inaccurate to the actual SMP, but this is my story! I can do what I want >:D.

Dream had nightmares. Course he did, he’s mostly human. But his nightmares weren’t that ordinary. They were scenes that would feel so real he could almost touch it. The nightmares were something he kept from George and Sapnap, he didn’t wanna burden them with this. His nightmares were about things he would never do in his entire life. Like framing one of his friends for a crime they didn’t commit, or leaving the things he loved most for power and control. The thought was ridiculous to him. But he always had a voice in the back of his mind telling him he should act on these thoughts. 

“Dream?” Dream blinked back from his mind, Sapnap was waving a hand in front of his face. George was behind Sapnap with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow “you really just black-out” Sapnap giggled. Dream’s cheeks tinted pink, he rubbed the back of his neck “I’m sorry.. What were we talking about?” George and Sapnap looked at him confused “um, we weren’t talking about anything. We walked into the community house and here you were, on the bed with your head in the clouds” George told him. Dream realised where he was. At the lower level of the community house, in the pink beds by the left corner. He was sitting up with Sapnap and George in front of him. Sapnap could see the confusion on his friend’s face and quickly changed the subject “So what are we doing today?”. He looked to Dream with a grin. Dream knew exactly what Sapnap had in mind. 

“HORSE RACEEE” Sapnap whooped when they reached the stables. The stables were not far from the community house, just a little past the nether portal. It was a huge wooden building with a slanted stone roof. George sighed “this is the hundredth race we’ve done” Dream laughed at Sapnap who was zooming past each individual stable looking for the horse he loved. Dream, George and Sapnap rode horse races around the forest for the fun of it. Sapnap was the reigning champion for all the races they’ve done. George hated the races but he always managed to have a few laughs. Sapnap skidded to a stop in front of a stable holding a majestic Morgan horse. “Masie!” Sapnap held his hand out for the horse to nudge slightly. George shook his head and turned to a Lipizzan. “We meet again, Sivan” George nodded to the horse who surprisingly nodded back. Sapnap was already out saddling up Masie. Dream brought out a Friesian horse. When they were all saddled up and ready, they slowly walked to the edge of the forest. There was a path down it made for just for the horse race (it was an old trading path). 

Dream patted the mane of his horse and whispered softly “you ready, Hansen?”. Hansen trotted in response. The order from left to right was George, Dream and then Sapnap. The road swerved and curled around the forest structure, the end of the road led to some grassy plains where the race would end. “3!” George ran a hand through his hair. “2!” Dream moved his mask slightly. “1!” Sapnap licked his lips. “Go!” they all shouted and took off. Dream took the lead for a while until a turn making George first, he yelled in excitement. Sapnap was catching up to Dream and George and he eventually overtook Dream. The road became more and more complicated with more twists and sharp turns. Sapnap leaned forward on his horse and took first place. George and him were neck to neck until Dream came between them with a wheeze. Leaving Sapnap in second and George in third. “YOU SHOULDA SEEN YOUR FACES” Dream wheezed as he looked back at them for a brief minute. “SHUT UP DREAM” Sapnap yelled back. In between the tree trunks you could see the plains. In the middle of the road was a fallen tree trunk. It was thick and it was being held above the ground by two tree stumps. George said the idea because Sapnap said the race was too easy. 

The winner was declared by who hit the ground first out of the forest. The jump was coming up, the adrenaline pumping in Dreams veins. Until he heard  _ “trip the horse”  _ Dream black-out slightly, and when he blinked back George had fallen off his horse. “GEORGE!” Dream and Sapnap yelled to him, immediately stopping their horses and the race. Dream kneeled down to George and checked if he was breathing, his shoulders slumped when he felt Georges chest rise and fall “we gotta get him back” Sapnap said, with his and George’s horses reins in one hand. “You-you do that. I gotta figure out how he fell and get rid of it if we’re ever gonna race again” he stood up and his hands were shaking  _ “did i do that?” _ Sapnap nodded and lifted his friend's unconscious body onto the horse. Sapnap decided to walk back to the stables,  _ “it’s safer for him”  _ he thought. Once Sapnap was out of sight Dream fell back onto his knees, breathing heavily  _ “wow. You actually did it”  _ a voice whispered in his ear. He quickly turned his head but no one was there. That voice was his. In his nightmares it was always his voice saying the bad things he should do. 

“Why are you doing this?” he asked out loud. His eyes looking around him frantically  _ “you should ask why are you doing this”  _ Dream grabbed his horse and got on quickly, riding out to the plains. He looked behind him. No one. He was about to relax until he stopped his horse so fast the horse threw him off and galloped away, probably back to the stables. Dream was now on the dirt, he sat up with his hands behind him to keep him from falling. In front of him was an exact copy of him. Except the colours were a bright Orange for the rims of his outfit and black for the rest. Dream shivered. He wasn’t cold, but this version of him. It scared him. “You're the one talking to me? In my head and in my dreams” he brought one knee to his chest and clutched his head with both hands. The nightmare didn’t speak but it took off it’s mask to reveal. Nothing. There was nothing behind the mask  _ “yes. It is me. I am what the Gods couldn’t handle” _ his voice echoed around him. Dream shook his head “what-what do you mean? The Gods have nothing to do with what’s happening to me” tears dripped down his cheeks.  _ “You’d be surprised how involved the Gods are in your destiny”  _ Dream screamed. He screamed out everything he’s been holding in since the nightmares started. “YOU ARE NOT REAL!” He repeated those words as he yelled. The nightmare, put on the mask again and slowly walked to dream  _ “instead of fighting me” _ it extended a hand, Dream hugged his shoulders.  _ “Join me…” _ Dream slowly looked up at himself. “No-no! I saw those things you want me to do, I don’t  **ever** wanna make my friends go through with that” Dream jumped up and ran to his horse. Leaving the nightmare to watch him ride into the forest  _ “he’ll join me. He always does”  _ the moon crept up into the sky with the stars gleaming into existence. The nightmare faded into the night. The bushes shook lightly. A hand moved the bushes away so their whole body could pass. Following the stars the traveller reached their destination. The plains close to a tundra. The traveller moved into the open, breathing in the night breeze. They were about to continue down until they stepped on something. Raising an eyebrow they kneeled down and picked up the item. A white ceramic mask.  _ “Looks identical to that green teletubbys”  _ they thought. Moving their head to the side so their braided hair would move to their back. Looking around the plains there were patches in the grass where someone had fallen, and a lone patch right in front of it. The bigger patch had smaller patches leading to it meaning this person came from the old Trading path. While the other one seemed to just appear there.  _ “That’s odd”  _ they leaned down and touched the lone patch  _ “there’s nothing suggesting how it or they got here”  _ standing back up and watching the Trees as if something was going to come out  _ “Phil’s gotta be worried about me. This can wait”  _ Technoblade carefully placed the ceramic mask into his brown shoulder bag. 

~~~~

Dream was speed walking towards Bad and Skeppy’s place. When he reached the door he was about to knock when it swung open. Dream brought down his hand when it revealed Skeppy “come in, Dream” Skeppy moved so Dream could come in. Dream turned to Skeppy with a pleading look “he’s upstairs, door to the left” Dream nodded thanks and ran up the stairs. He opened the door quietly, Bad was wrapping bandages around Georges head. Dream felt the guilt weighing down on him. He had done this to George. Sapnap was sitting in a chair by the window. Looking outside as to not meet with the fact that George wasn’t going to suddenly be better. “He’s fine, Dream. Just a small concussion and a broken leg. Nothing serious” Bad patted his shoulder and left the room for the friends to talk. “I’m sorry Dream. If I didn’t suggest the race he would be okay” Sapnap got out of his chair and faced Dream “I-I didn’t think this would’ve happened” Dream quickly intervened “it’s not your fault. We both didn't know what was going to happen”  _ “but you knew. You did this”  _ there was his voice again. Dream ignored it. 

“Yeah-yeah your right. But I can’t help but feel like it’s still my fault” Sapnap wiped his eye with his sleeve “so did you find what made him fall?” Dream didn’t answer for a while  _ “why am  _ **_I_ ** _ doing this?” _ Sapnap repeated his question “oh-oh it was a large rock stuck in the path” he lied through his teeth. Sapnap hummed in response. Dream pulled a chair next to George  _ “I didn’t mean it”  _ he scrunched his nose and turned to the door “I’m going out for a bit” Dream walked out of the room and out the house. “This isn't your fault. You didn’t do this” Dream told himself. Walking down the path. “You said ‘I’ but it’s not you” he hugged his shoulders. To keep his mind off George he thought about what or who that voice is  _ “it’s me”.  _ It’s telling him about his nightmares. Maybe it’s the cause of them  _ “you thought about them yourself”  _ no, it couldn’t have been him. He black-out when it happened.  _ “But what if you just didn’t see it?” _ it must’ve been something else. It’s gotta be something else. Every sentence he said there was something telling him the negatives. Something trying to convince him he did it. He tripped George. 

_ “So you’ve finally been able to summon me” _ Dream looked up. And there it was. The Nightmare. _ “So have you made a choice?”  _ he stepped back from it. Looking around him he wasn’t on the path anymore. He was back in the plains. The stars seemed to mock him. “Of course I won’t join you… you hurt George” Dream held his ground. He clenched his fist and stepped forward. “I will protect them from you” the nightmare tilted it’s head.  _ “What if I told you, I can give you the power to protect them?”  _ Dream narrowed his eyes  _ “what if you changed your faith for them?”  _ Dream slumped down a bit. Thinking about if he could control the power he had, he could keep his friends safe. His nightmares wouldn’t come true “how do I know you're not lying? That you're not just trying to convince me to follow my destiny or something?” the nightmare let out a howl that sounded like a laugh  _ “tell me. Would I lie to myself?”  _ Dream wanted to investigate more, but bit his tongue.  _ “So you’re going to join me. For the power to protect your friends and I get some seeds?”  _ Dream tilted his head at the odd request “seeds?”  _ “I need something in return don’t I?”  _ Dream tried to think of a bad thing that could happen from swapping power for seed. But he thought of none. “You have a deal then” Dream shut his eyes. The nightmare walked right up to him, pulling off the mask from Dream’s face and put it on itself.  _ “Thank you for your cooperation”  _ a strong gust of wind hit Dream. Making him step back a bit. And covering his now mask-less face with his arms. 

Dream removed his arms from his face and he was back on the path. He felt something on his feet. His mask was now on the floor. He picked it up and turned it around. Making sure it didn’t break. When he tied it back on he froze. A crack was forming on the right side of the mask. The smiley face in the middle of the mask glew green for a bit. _“It’s so nice to finally have some control”_ Nightmare stretched in Dream’s body, getting used to having an actual form now. _“Where are those seeds?”_ walking back to the community house he grabbed some seeds and smirked. He crushed the wheat seeds in his hand, he shoved the fist into his pocket and walked around. “Oh, there’s a nice place for this” Nightmare was searching through Dream’s memories. And he found what he needed. A huge room below the surface. He climbed down multiple stairs and brought out his fist. Slowly opening his hand. The wheat seeds had turned red, and they were pulsing a red glow. “Your turn to play” he whispered to them, before throwing them far into the room next to some statue. Nightmare chuckled before going back to the path. 

“Hu-huh?” Dream had black-out again. He was on the path in front of Punz’s tower. He shrugged it off and tried to remember what happened and what he was doing. He scratch his chin, his feet moving on their own. He had no idea where he was going but it seemed like he did. It was morning now. But he remembered it being night. He was confused. But he thought to just ask Sapnap and Geor- “GEORGE!” Dream remembered, suddenly turning around and running back to Bad and Skeppy’s house. “What the hell happened to me?” Dream blinked rapidly as if it would fill in the blanks. He didn’t bother knocking. He just ran to George's room. He opened the door quickly waking up Sapnap who was sleeping in the chair by the window. “Dream? You were gone for the whole night, where’d you go?” Sapnap rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “I-I” Dream didn’t remember. So he didn’t have an answer for him. 

a grunt came from between them and they quickly turned to George, his eyes were squinting and they opened, George sat up and looked around. He blinked some more before realizing Dream and Sapnap “GEORGE! YOU’RE AWAKE!” Sapnap practically jumped onto him, George yelped when Sapnap tightly squeezed his neck “I-I miss you too” Dream laughed “come on Sapnap, it has not been that long”, Despite what Dream had said he squeezed George with the same bear hug. “I don’t remember what happened. All I know is that we were racing and then it’s black.” George scrunched his nose in thought. “You fell off your horse because some critter suddenly came from the forest” Dream let go of him. Sapnap tilted his head to face Dream, still clinging onto George. “That’s weird…. When I asked you last time you said it was a large rock in the road?” “did-did I? Sorry I’ve been a bit dizzy since the race” he tried to remember why he had suddenly rode off from the fields or why he found himself at Punz’s tower. “Oh…” Sapnap said. Suspicious of his friend’s behaviour. “It doesn’t matter how I fell-” George smiled between them “I’m fine” Dream and Sapnap smiled back to him. Dream sat down in a chair watching his two friends chat. His eyes became heavy and he fell into a deep sleep. 

When Dream woke up he found himself in front of a huge blackstone wall. It was decorated with yellow concrete in a flower shape and iron bars in the middle. He walked around it until he reached an entrance with wooden signs around declaring war between Dream, Sapnap and George versus - “what’s L’manburg?... who’s Wilbur?” Dream read the signs with confusion and look to the left and right. The walls stretched far and wide. 

“Are-” Dream felt himself slip. 

**_“Are they the bad guys?”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D thank you for reading!


	3. Partners In Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Wilbur and Sally met. How Sally is a pirate who’s ship was stolen so she went to the SMP with the idea to steal one of their ships. Also I’m back at face-to-face schooling so updates will be slower. :(

Wilbur loved to sit by the docks in front of Niki’s bakery. Niki would always give him a slice of cake, which he would repay with one piece of gold. He bid her goodbye and started his walk along the dock. Quietly humming new melodies which he would add to his leather-bound book. The book would sit on his head underneath his maroon beanie because that was the place he thought would be the safest. A sharpened pencil tucked behind his right ear.

He would sit at the very end of the docks with his legs hanging over the water. This was where he went to think. Where he went to clear his mind after spending time talking to Tommy about drugs  _ “like we’d ever make a drug business”  _ he rolled his eyes and chuckled at the idea. (lil’ did this man know..) Wilbur continued humming the melody he was and pulled out the book from under his beanie. He took the pencil from behind his ear and twirled it in his fingers. The slice of cake Niki had given him was placed right next to him on a pile of thin napkins. He sat with his legs swinging so the tip of his shoes created ripples in the water. He wrote some lyrics before writing down notes that would match them. 

Clicked his tongue and picked up the cake slice. He took a bite to try and clear his mind before going back into writing lyrics. He hummed slightly when he realised Niki had given him an experiment cake. Niki loved baking. And sometimes she would create these new flavours purely from imagination.  _ “I got to ask her what’s in this”.  _ He watched the sun slowly set and the dark night drag into the sky. Wilbur thought about his dearest friend. She would sometimes leave baskets full of treats she recently made so they could give her their honest opinion. Wilbur remembered when Tommy ate one of the baskets all on his own because he said ‘they were gonna go to waste anyway!’ but in reality Tommy was just being stubborn over the fact he loved the treats.

Techno had chased him around the house for it, while Philza and him laughed their asses off. Wilbur flipped thought pages of his book while chewing some chunks of whatever fruit was in the cake. Wilbur’s ears suddenly twitched, being half piglin came in handy sometimes. Something had fallen down behind him. Wilbur slowly stood up and placed his book and pencil back where they were. It was now too dark for him to see anything but the outline of shadows and Niki’s bakery brightly lit up. He watched something swiftly move from behind a post to behind barrels. 

“Hello?” Wilbur stepped forward, hunching over a bit. He quietly moved closer to the barrels. The barrels suddenly fell towards him. He yelped and fell onto his backside. He fixed his beanie and looked up, to be met with the sharp tip of a basket hilted sword. Wilbur crawled back with a small scream. He slowly looked up to meet the eyes of the one sneaking around on the docks. Wilbur eyes widened. It was a woman. She had a red tank top and puffy brown pants. Her black vest falling down her shoulder a bit. Wilbur realised the vest was missing a few gold buttons. The thing he noticed instantly ws she was covered in these accessories, long strips of leather with different colored beads acted as her belt. She had these big hoop gold earrings and on her left ear was a nail as an industrial piercing. 

A large black tricorne hat sat on her head. The trimming around it was a faded red. She had this unique hair color. A salmon pink which was tied into a low ponytail with a gold bangled tying it together. She was scary, yes. Wilbur looked around nervously to see if he could run for it or call Niki for help. “Don’t try screaming. I’ll slice yer’ throat if ya’ make one noise” she pressed the tip of her sword closer to his neck. Wilbur shivered. “Now. help me untie a boat so I can leave'' Wilbur tilted his head curiously “don’t you have a boat? You don’t seem like a resident here and I have definitely never seen you before” Wilbur asked, using hands to push himself up. “Just untie it for me” she gritted her teeth. Wilbur held his hands up and walked towards one boat. “Not everyday I have a sword to my throat and forced into helping a robber steal a ship” Wilbur rolled his eyes. 

Being the middle child of an anarchist and the literal incarnation of chaos. Wilbur learnt to make smart comebacks and defend himself sometimes. The woman poked him in the hip with her sword “well, I shouldn’t even be here. I should be back on me ship. The Pillaging Dagger. Best ship across the seven seas I tell ya’”. Wilbur hummed in response. Leaning over to untie the rope of the closest ship. The Admiral Sina. when it was untied Wilbur clapped his hands together “well, I helped you. I’m going to go now” he turned around but before his shoe hit the dock for his next step, the woman had grabbed the back of his collar. “You’re not going anywhere. I need someone to help me on board” She then proceeded to drag Wilbur onto the huge boat.  _ “I just wanted to write lyrics,”  _ Wilbur cried in his mind. 

The woman dropped Wilbur onto the deck and ran up to the quarterdeck. She stretched her fingers and held the wheel. “Oi! Do ya’ know how to handle a ship?” she leaned on the wheel turning it slightly onto each side. “I’m not coming with you!” Wilbur opened his arms “this is not what I planned for tonight!” he shouted. The woman yawned and jumped down from the railing of the quarterdeck. She put her legs together and landed right on Wilbur’s chest. Wilbur wheezed out and coughed before falling unconscious. “He’s comin’” she chuckled. Dragged Wilbur by the leg and tied him onto the main mast with rope. 

Niki had exited her Bakery and closed up shop. She looked down the dock for Wilbur. Seeing he wasn’t there she thought he had gone home, she mumbled what her next concoctions were going to be and how she would deliver them to the sleepy bois. Little did she know her friend was tied to the main mast of the ship missing. Which she didn’t notice because she barely pays attention to the ships at dock.

~~~~

When Wilbur woke up he felt a pressure around his chest and the heat of the sun on his legs. He squeezed his eyes shut. He recoiled from his actions of last night. A new cake flavour. Some keyboard notes. A mystery woman. He blinked a few times to get the drowsiness out of his eyes. The memories flooded in and so did the panic. He swished his head around, The wood underneath him creaked a bit. He didn’t see Niki’s bakery anymore. He didn’t see the tall towers of the SMP. all he saw was water. Deep, blue, and dark water. He breathed in and out to try and calm down. “I see yer’ awake,'' Wilbur looked upwards, squinting from the sun. The woman was standing on the sail’s wooden support. A rope in one hand and the other on their hip. She jumped down wrapping the rope tightly around her wrist, a sandbag hoisted up from the other end of the rope. Before she touched the ground the sandbag tied itself onto a metal hook. Causing the pirate to stop with her feet an inch above the ground “mornin’ sunshine'' she leaned down to his face. Wilbur scoffed “take me back home” he glared at her. She mused and leaned back walking up to the quarterdeck. “No.” she smiled at him, turning the wheel slightly. “What use am I to you? I am not a sailor and I really am not skilled in fighting” she walked to the side of the quarterdeck and re-did the knots on the shourds. “I know.” she hummed “You're not here to help me. Well. I’m selling ya’ for money so I can get me ship back!” she turned around with her arms in the air and placed her arms to rest on the . Wilbur chuckled. Then he started giggling. Then he was hartley laughing “you think someone out there would want me?” he looked at her with these mocking cutesy eyes ``ou’ twink’ somewon’ would wuv’ lil’ ol’ me?” he wheezed out. 

The pirate looked him up and down “someone hasta’ pay the right price… you can play right?” She entered the captain’s cabin and soon emerged with a dusty acoustic guitar in her hands. She leaned next to Wilbur on the main mast. “I’m gonna untie ya’. Don’t jump off” she leaned over and started undoing the knot. Wilbur’s first thought was to escape. But then he realised he didn’t know how far he was from the SMP and he couldn’t spend too long out to sea. So he just complied. As soon as the rope was loose, the pirate leaped back and hovered her hand over her sword. Waiting for Wilbur to make a wrong move. “Relax, I just wanted to get the guitar” he held the neck and crossed his legs, leaning the lower bout on his thigh. When he strummed it it was very out of tune, he cringed a bit. “Can I have a tissue?” the pirate looked at him funny before handing him a rag from one of her pockets. Wilbur didn’t question it as he just started cleaning the guitar. When he was done it looked so much better. Instead of a brown it was a shiny bronze. The neck now was a smoother black. As he strummed it again it was perfect. 

“Are ya’ done there, pretty boy?” the woman was back on the quarterdeck. She had been navigating the ship while Wilbur fixed the guitar. She was holding onto the wheel and letting herself fall back. She watched the sky move with the wind. “I am” he smiled proudly. He stood up and held the guitar to his chest. He inhaled. And smashed the guitar onto the main mast. Smacking it against the wood until he only held the neck. The pirate slid down the stair railing from the quarterdeck. She had this calm look on her face “ya’done?” she crossed her legs and leaned on the railing. “No! I want to go home!” Wilbur chucked the neck of the guitar overboard, you couldn’t even hear it splash as Wilbur went on a rant. “I’ve suddenly been taken for the docks of my home and thrown onto a vast sea by a Salmon haired Weirdo!” the pirate scrunched her nose at the insult “I heard worse” she mumbled. 

“I already had such a messed up life. I’m the middle child of a Piglin and a Gremlin! Please, my life is already enough now. Guess what? I’m on a stolen ship with a woman who held a sword to my throat! I don’t even know why! My poor dad… he’s probably wondering why I’m not home by now.” Wilbur thought about his family and friends. Did they know he was gone yet? He slowed down Before returning to his angry rant. “This isn’t what I planned for the night. I just wanted to write! Bullshit! Absolute bullshit. The universe hates me I swear.” he slumped down to a sitting position. Wilbur went on for a very long time. The pirate pulled out her small, golden telescope. She kept one hand on the wheel as she scanned the area for a sight of land. When she saw the outline of an island. She smirked and spun the wheel, Wilbur was pacing up and down the deck to even notice the sudden change in direction.

As they got closer and closer to the island, the buildings became clearer and the noise got louder. Wooden houses going up the hills form each side of a dirt road leading into the middle of the island. Decorating the creaking docks were other ships tied down and the smell of salt. And welcoming the water travelers were stalls with bright color cloth roofs, each a different color and each selling something unique. The noise of people shouting to prompt their stalls or people bidding for a valuable item. A woman was drying her washing by hanging them on a sideways pulley. 

Wilbur got quiet with his complaining as he heard the banging streets. “Where are we?” he turned to the salmon haired pirate. But as he faced her, she clasped thick steel handcuffs on his wrists “what are you doing!?” he raised his voice in a panic. She rolled her eyes and pulled on the chain connected to the handcuffs. She wrapped a brown cloak over his head and another on her own. “I’m selling ya’, remember?” she blinked innocently and dragged him down the docks to the market. The people of the island stole quick glances at them but didn’t say anything. “Welcome to Felita” she whispered to him. Dragging him down an alleyway of lefts and rights. Until they reached an old building with busted windows and wooden boards in replacement. The pink haired pirate knocked in a sort of rhythm and it opened a crack. A chain stopping it from opening fully. “Sally? Aye! It’s been a while, innt’?” a man's voice rang out. The door closed before swinging fully open. 

“Nice to know ya’ haven’t changed, Charles” She winked at the man who stood opening the door for Her and Wilbur. Charles was a fat man. His belly was showing out from under his vest coat. His pants were sliding down a bit and his shoes were so small for him, his big toe was poking out from one of his shoes. “Who’s is’ laddy?’ a new crewmate?” Charles had to shout over what was happening inside the rundown building. Inside was a bar right where you entered, and a stage to the right. On stage were some drunk men hanging onto each other for dear life singing some shanty. The tables were crowded by men and women invested in some card game. The place was loud. Filled to the brim with life. Laughter and singing rang around. It sort of reminded Wilbur of home. He smiled a bit at the ruckus. “He’s not ma’ crewmate, Charles! I’m selling em’ to get back my’ ship from-” before she continued she looked around for anyone listening and lowered her voice into a whisper “The Black Sheep”.

Even if she whispered the name a few people around them glared at her with wide eyes. Charles immediately grabbed her hand “let’s talk som’ere else '' she nodded and followed him up the stairs. She tugged on Wilbur’s chain, gesturing for him to follow. They went to the back of the bar and up the stairs. Walking into a storage room filled with salted meats hanging from hooks and shelves with potatoes and other veggies. Charles sat down on a wooden crate labeled in some language Wilbur didn’t understand. Charles lit a cigarette and slowly blew smoke out from his nose. “Ya’ shouldn’t say that name out loud'' Wilbur leaned against a shelf with the woman right next to him. “If ya’ needed a crew ya’ shoulda’ just told me! Not kidnap some boy from whatever island you landed on'' Charles shook his head and nodded his head to Wilbur ``sorry mate but it looks like Salmon Sally gonna sell ya'’' Wilbur looked between Charles and the pirate he had come to know as the person he would curse his entire life. He had just found out her name was Sally Salmon. He started tearing u p trying to suppress a laugh “your name’s Sally Salmon?” She grabbed his collar and slammed him to the shelf “it’s a title I’ve earned from me’ years out to sea'' Wilbur backed down a bit with his hands raised lazily “drag it through the mud and I cut your lanky legs off” she let go and faced Charles again “can’t change me’ mind. Put him in with the others'' She threw his chain to the big man’s feet. Charles sighed and picked it up. “I really don’t agree with this market. But it’s one of the highest bidding ones''.

Charles kept talking to calm Wilbur down. But Wilbur didn’t need the comfort, he just needed time. Wilbur was planning his escape, he thought about the different ways he could escape. Stealing a boat or- get help. “Here we are '' Charles had hand on the edge of a thick metal door with bars across the top. Wilbur sighed and walked in, Charles clasped Wilbur’s hands over his head and hooked the chain on a hook to keep Wilbur from moving. “Life at sea ain’t that bad” Charles slammed the door, you could hear his footsteps retreating down the hall.

Wilbur’s eyes were blinded by a curtain opening right in front of him. He was hooked onto a pole on stage, to his right were a row of other people. Not much like him, they looked like they were picked off the street. He blinked and scanned the tables in front of him. Wealthy looking men and women clapped their hands, the ones in less fancy clothes were on the tables behind them. He spotted Sally instantly. Her Salmon hair makes her stand out. Wilbur growled quietly.  _ “There is one way I could get out of here” _ he shook his head. He promised he would never show that side of him to anyone else. He never liked being part of his family. There were rumors of his family being part of dark magic. Because of his piglin twin brother and his avian father.  _ “No real choice is there”  _ Wilbur breathed in and waited for the right time. A man in a fancy red tuxedo walked out onto stage with a gold microphone. “Welcome! Our first bidding starts with this young man!” the Man exaggerated his hand movements to Wilbur. “He was brought in by our lovely Sally the Salmon!” he smiled at Sally, who in returned flipped him off. “The bidding starts at $100!” people started raising their paddles instantly. “200! 300! 400!” people were going crazy over the strange looking boy. But really it was just Wilbur in his mustard colored sweater, black pants and maroon beanie which still somehow held his book of lyrics. 

“10,000!” some woman stood up with her arm raised high. Everyone went silent. “We have a winner!” a bell rang out and everyone cheered for the woman who bidded so much. “Thank you thank you!” she was waving to everyone and laughed so poshly. “Bring him around back, Sally dear!” she started to exit while Sally stood up and climbed up to the stage. She bent down to unclasp Wilbur from the pole. “I have a way we can both get out of here, you with your money and me with my freedom” Sally raised a brow and turned her gaze to him. Showing that she was listening. “Bring me around back and hand me over, she’ll give you the money and I can escape'' Sally grabbed Wilbur’s arm and pulled him to stand. “How are ya’ gonna’ escape?” Sally asked curiously. “That’s for me to worry about,” he smirked at her. “We have a deal?”. They walked down the stage and headed for the door. “Deal” Sally whispered. Once they were outside in a dark alley the woman was waiting there with her hands in front of her holding her purse. Two tuxedoed men were at her sides, one holding a chest with two hands. “Hello dearie” she walzed over to Wilbur and stroked his cheek, it took everything in Wilbur not to flinch back “place that onto her ship” she clicked her fingers and the man holding the chest nodded and started walking towards the dock.

“Careful” Sally handed the chain to the woman, who took it into her gloved hands. “He bites” she ran after the man with the chest to guide him to her temporary ship. The woman tugged on the chain. “Do you have a name?”. Wilbur was much taller than her, he glazed down at her and mumbled “my name’s Wilbur” the woman laughed “beautiful name! But we must change it…. Let’s call you George!” Wilbur pursed his lips and nodded ‘yes’.  _ “My new name is gogy”.  _ The woman started walking and Wilbur had to sort of jog to keep up. She was walking fast to a marble white yacht with these bright yellow fairy lights around it. “We’re going to Deisa. My home which is now yours” she turned to him. He wasn’t there. She was just holding a chain with the clasp still somehow closed. “George?” she looked around but found no one, but one of her bodyguards on the ground unconscious. She was flaming red, “you have one job!” She scoffed and walked off onto her yacht. 

Wilbur was running back to the dock where Admiral Sina was tied up. He grabbed into a lamp post and made a sharp turn running to the boat. “Sally!” he called out. As soon as he did a rope ladder was thrown over the side for him to climb. He crawled up to be met with a scene he didn’t really want to see. The head of the bodyguard rolling away from a decapitated body. Sally was squatting down and wiping off her sword with his tuxedo. “Had to be done” she sighed “help me dispose of it later”. She pointed to a sort of wheel that was placed by the railing. “Pull up the anchor, forward” Wilbur didn’t object because he wanted to leave as much as her. She had hoisted the sails and returned to her position at the quarterdeck. “Did you get the money?” Sally glanced at him and them back forward “I did. Thanks for that. Still think ya’ did it because ya’ didn't wannabe’ some rich girls pet” she chuckled. 

“Why’d you agree to my proposition?” Wilbur breathed heavily. The adrenaline was wearing off and he laid on top of the wheel. Sally brought the ship out of the dock and blankly stared to the ocean. “Cause’ I was desperate for the money. Funny thing, I don’t normally go around kidnapping people”. Wilbur moved his head to hang over the edge of the wheel, so he could see upside down. But he was looking right at Sally. “Why do you need the money?”. Wilbur rolled off the wheel and walked towards the stairs up the quarterdeck. “Don’t you know anything bout’ pirates?” Wilbur shook his head ‘no’. She sighed and continued. “Well me’ ship and crew were taken by the Black sheep. A pretty infamous person upon the seas. So I needed money to get me’ another crew and ship so I could go after mine”. Sally placed a piece of wood into one of the wheels' many holes so it could sail on its own in one direction. “But I don’t need a ship anymore, just a crew” she swiped her hands together. “You don’t need a crew if you're going to get one back” Wilbur smiled “let me help you, I’ve always wanted to learn how to sword fight. _Stupid Techno never taught me”_ Sally looked him up and down. “I’ll turn you into a fierce Pirate” a big grin spread across her face. 

The day they both find Sally’s crew and ship is another story. For now Wilbur had to go though hellish training and memorizing rules and ship parts. And connecting with a woman he would call his capitan. And unknown to either of them, his bride. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll make a part two, soon I hope.

**Author's Note:**

> some foreshadowing no one needed but I gave anyway.


End file.
